A Splinter in Contention
by titillating tilly
Summary: Shane and Rick share a night together in an effort to break the tension. Rough one-shot.


AN: I know that the group doesn't stay inside the farmhouse, but I completely wrote this on a whim and forgot that kind of major detail. Apologies!

Rick let his head fall against the wooden posts that composed the headboard. The heated discussion between Maggie, Lori, and Andrea was muffled but present in the room. He sighed as a welcomed breeze entered through the open window, pushing past the curtains and cooling his face. The sound of a latch disengaging and the door being slowly pushed open pulled his attention from the night sky beyond the window. The voices of the three women still downstairs became clear for a moment, before the latch clicked in place again, not giving his brain enough time to recognize and discern the actual words.

He turned his head toward the door and locked eyes with Shane's, only long enough watch his former partner lean against the door in fresh clothing and a clean face. The events from earlier in the day still fresh in his mind and at the moment he wasn't in the mood to relive them. Rick returned his gaze to the window, watching the curtains slowly fidgeting in the wind.

"I didn't come to argue with you, Rick," Shane ran his tongue over his bottom lip, waiting for the man to turn back to him. After several moments of being discounted, he slowing retracted his tongue, replacing it with his teeth as his bit down on the soft inside of his lip. He inhaled deeply, tossing his next words around in his head, unable to keep them to himself anymore, "I need to ask you somethin'."

Still no response. The distant chirp of crickets provided a wave of mixed emotion; providing a sense of normalcy yet stressing the fact that he was gaining no response, "Rick, this has been weighin' heavy on my mind since our conversation earlier."

"Ask." He kept his gaze on the white windowsill, though it was waning as his attention was returning fully to the other man standing a few feet away.

Shane smirked in annoyance, riled by the fact that the man still couldn't look at him yet spoke the single word like some prophet. He stepped toward the bed, "Earlier…when you mentioned me and Lori…Were you..."

Images of late nights spent in the showers at the police station flashed through his head and he adverted his gaze to floor boards that were overdue for wax, "Did you feel more betrayed that I slept with her or that she slept with me?"

He heard Rick snicker and the covers rustle and knew the man was finally looking over at him but the embarrassment at both the question and his growing erection brought on by the memory of how his partner's skin tasted when wet and the sound of his laughter melting to erotic moans.

"That's…That's what you've been upset about? You try to take my head off with a wrench and you want to know…" A single thud emanated from his head hitting the wood as he looked up at the plain ivory ceiling. A frenzy of emotions tore at his state, waging war on his attempt to remain composed, "We agreed not to talk about Lori in concerns to _that_."

The control behind Rick's tone even as he hissed his words behind clenched teeth was what actually caused Shane to shift and his eyes to widen. _That_ was not one single event. It was numerous affairs that had begun during high school and continued to the day Rick was shot at the roadblock. Their friendship had flourished and so had a rising sexual curiosity that once tested, had never been cast aside. There had been a non-verbal but still undivided understanding that their flings together were simply that between friends; completely separated from their romantic relationships with the opposite sex.

Shane pressed his lips together again and cast his glance down at the floor, trying to find interest in the beam of moonlight that was cast over one of his boots, making a line across the hardwood floor to where it climbed the closed door. The only sound in the room was Rick drawing in a deep breath and holding it a few moments before releasing it, where it gave the faintest hint of a chuckle, "I couldn't be upset with her…Not after all the times I told her I was out patrolling when I was with you…"

"Wasn't always a lie…Sometimes we were doin' it out on patrols," A reluctant smirk found the deputy's face as he looked back to his former partner, his growing contention toward the man beginning to bury itself in the moment. He looked back toward the ground and his smile widened as he heard a soft, masculine laugh fill the room. He let himself be drawn to it, walking forward until his knee touched the side of the mattress. Their day would end in the same way it had begun, in a quick decision based on raw emotion; the only difference was that Rick had always been a willing participate in these actions in the past, "Lori comin' to bed soon?"

"No…" Rick's eyes flickered over the other man, pausing on the image of the man's thick tongue wetted his lips, "She's with Carl."

"…So you're all alone tonight." Shane bit at the inside of his lower lip, "Can't have that, now can we?"

Rick sucked in a sharp gulp of air as he felt a rough hand slid under the fabric of his shirt slowly making its way to his left nipple as Shane crawled over him, straddling his legs as he shifted his weight to the right. He let his head drop back as the larger man's burning lips pressed against his flesh, already warm from the Georgia summer; His loins blazing like the hottest days of the year.

"Shane…I…Should we be doing this?" He felt the deputy lean back and looked toward the man, meeting his gaze, "…It's been so long – I just thought it – "

"Heh, don't worry. I still know how you like it…" Shane whispered, pressing his lips back against the crook of Rick's neck. His tongue slipped out, making small circles on the along the major muscle in his partner's neck, enjoying the salty sweat he found there. He pinched at the hard knot of flesh as his fingers located it, just before sliding back down the lean, tone stomach and between the bands of underwear and jeans. The sound of Rick's breath hitching in pleasure caused a light moan of his own to escape as he cupped the man's growing erection, thumb brushing up and down the sensitive spot along the side. The saline taste of the man's neck pulled away as Rick's back arched, causing Shane to smile unabashedly.

Rick's head jerked on the pillow as the hand slid from his pants to be joined by his other, making short work of his zipper. Shane wasted no time, jerking off the other man's briefs and jeans at once, eyes narrowing as he watched his fellow officer's cock spring upward from the motion. He wrapped his hand around the stiff organ, slowly toying with it as he pressed his lips against the lightly hairy inside of a thigh. He felt the organ twitch inside his palm as he heard Rick's hands constantly grasping and releasing the clean linen comforter, spurring him further.

He was now positive, from his sessions with Lori, just why Rick nearly came each time he paid attention to his lower regions; the woman was playful in bed but not exactly deviant. If not for him, Rick would have most likely gone all his life without having his balls sucked on or asshole licked.

His lips parted near the engorged organs, watching Rick's face as he let him feel the humid warmth of his mouth ghost over them; the man's own mouth opened in a loud gasp before quickly biting his lip and stammering, "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…" under his own breath as the surface of the Shane's tongue trailed up the center of his sack.

The musky smell rising off the slimmer man's sex drove the deputy crazy every time. He curled his tongue around the left teste, cupping and lifting it as he let it roll over his taste buds. Pressure wrapped around his knuckles as he felt Rick's hand envelop his own, the man nearly panting, "Take it slow…"

He squeezed the man's cock one last time, feeling it pulse like the warning of a rattlesnake. Rick's hand left his as he laid back against the bed and Shane's own hand retreated, instead stroking the man's thigh as he opened wide and took both testicles in his mouth and sucked at them softly, pubic hair brushing against his cheek as he rested his head against the other man's leg.

Rick clasped his eyelids closed as he concentrated on controlling his breathing, his hand finding its way to Shane's scalp. He bit down on his lip as he felt his balls being rolled over Shane's tongue, the man's teeth gently scraping them to give a pleasurable texture. He tilted his head back, pressing deep into the pillow as the man began sucking just a little harder before pulling away; leaving his saliva soaked balls exposed to the Southern heat. Before he had time to pull himself up, he felt the man run his tongue up his shaft before devouring him in one fluid motion. He felt the other man's hot tongue twirling around his cock, going through the same motions except sucking with much more rigorous force.

He heard the clinging of metal and heard a zipper being pulled as he felt the other man shift and the bed begin to move with a slow rhythm, realizing Shane was beginning to stroke himself. He smiled to himself as he remembered just how much Officer Walsh enjoyed sucking cock, recalling a particular moment when he pointed out how often the other cop licked his own lips, "Yeah, well…Guess you could say I have a bit of an oral fixation." The memory of the man's sexual gaze at that moment in the station caused another moan narrowly escape past his clenched teeth.

Shane looked up, locking eyes with the man. He saw the strings of sweat beads littering the man's skin and he was becoming amused with how hard the man had to control himself. Had it really been that long? He grasped the base of the man's length as he slid his lips up to the head, keeping his eyes on the other man the whole time, even as he pulled away, the weeping tip resting against his bottom lip, "You know, Rick, you don't have to hold back…I know it's been a long time."

The officer felt a sense of accomplishment as he saw a flash of embarrassment and irritation in Rick's eyes. He felt the bed shift and saw the man's chest as Rick moved, acting on pure adrenaline. Before his mind could register what was happening, he felt his palms and knees pressing into the mattress and fingertips pressing into both his hips, his pants and underwear were bunched up around the bend of his knees. Shane bit his lip and smiled into it as he felt a cock soaked in his spit press against his asshole, wasting no time. He gasped as it tore into him; this is what he wanted, for Rick to stop with the fucking analytical shit and just fucking act. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room and he suppressed the urge to yelp out as he insides burnt from contact and Rick's hand roughly tugged at his own cock. Instead, his teeth found one of the slender wooden posts.

Rick bucked into the tight heat, gripping Shane's thighs so tightly, he was sure the morning light would uncover bruises. Shane hadn't felt so tight since their first time. He leaned over him and took his ear into his mouth, running his tongue along the cartilage edge. He thrust again, putting more pressure behind it this time and giving the other man all of him as he aimed for one of the few sensitive spots Shane Walsh possessed.

Shane grunted over the wood in his mouth, feeling the pressure that had been building in his balls shoot a throbbing course through his shaft and spill onto the white sheets, dirtying them and filling the room with the bleach-like scent of semen. He pulled back from the headboard and let his arms collapse, leaving his ass raised in the air as he felt Rick's hand press against the small of his back, riding him like a bucking bronco as he slammed deep inside him once more, flooding his ass to the brim with the same hot, white liquid.


End file.
